L O K N I
by Byun Min Hwa
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Ada keputusan yang harus aku pilih, perihal sesuatu yang belum pernah aku alami. Ada sesuatu yang harus diusahakan, agar aku bisa meraih cahayamu. Tapi, sekuat apapun itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menentang takdirku. Tidak akan pernah. . . ChanBaek/BL/YAOI/Shounen-ai/DLDR


**LOKNI**

 **©Byun Min Hwa_2016**

 **###########**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Genre : Angst, Hurt;Comfort**

 **Rate : T**

 **Category : YAOI/ Boys Love/ Shounen-ai**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary : Ada keputusan yang harus aku pilih, perihal sesuatu yang belum pernah aku alami. Ada sesuatu yang harus diusahakan, agar aku bisa meraih cahayamu. Tapi, sekuat apapun itu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menentang takdirku. Tidak akan pernah. . .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Full Of Baekhyun's Point of View**

Hujan kembali mempertemukan kita. Dalam setiap rinainya yang bersenandung merdu, ada getar-getar masa lalu yang mencengkram hatiku. Kita berdiri di tempat yang sama. Dibawah emperan toko dengan lalu lalang kendaraan yang tak pernah ada matinya. Sore ini. Entah takdir yang begitu bersahabat dengan kita. Atau memang sebuah kebetulan saat harapan-harapan yang tak pernah kuncup, seketika mekar bersemi.

Aku diam. Dan kau pun bungkam. Kita berbisik melalui naluri hati. Berceloteh dalam rindu yang sudah lama mengisi ruangan kalbu. Tapi tahukah kau? Cerita yang seharusnya bergulir, ingin ku sampaikan lewat bahasa bibir. Seketika keberanian sirna. Hilang ditelan langit senja bergelung awan kelam. Tak ada jingga. Tiada warna ceria. Hanya satu palet untuk menggambarkannya di atas sapuan kanvas putih. Hitam. Kelam. Dan suram. Sama seperti kisah kita di masa lalu.

Cinta…

Entah kemana perginya setelah berpisah.

Senyum…

Entah kemana merekahnya terbawa kesedihan.

Hingga bisik-bisik orang yang melintas di hadapan kita saat menerjang hujan, kembali membawa pikiran yang melanglang buana pada kesadaran.

"Hai. Apa kabar?"

Sederet kalimat pertamamu.

Suaramu masih seindah alunan lagu favoritku. Yang tak pernah bosan ku putar karena selalu menebarkan aroma kenangan yang nyatanya tak juga merangkak pergi dari sisiku.

"Cukup baik." Jawabku seadanya.

Jantungku berdegup kencang hanya dengan menatap mata bulatmu yang selalu terlihat sempurna untukku. Sorot beningnya, tak pernah bisa membuatku untuk berhenti mengagumimu. Bukan semata karena fisikmu. Tapi rasa cinta yang menganak-gunung, adalah hasil dari akumulasi dari semua kebaikan dan kehangatan yang pernah aku rangkum saat bersamamu. Dulu.

"Terjebak hujan, memang bukan hal yang mengasyikkan, ya?" ucapmu.

Aku mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataanmu tanpa suara.

"Hujan memang menyebalkan. Tapi kedatangannya tak pernah membuatku lelah untuk menunggu."

"Karena hujan, adalah elemen alam yang mampu menggelitik rasa sukamu, benar 'kan?" tanyamu kepadaku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku mengangguk mengaminkan ucapanmu.

"Di bawah hujan. Langkahku bisa bermain dengan kecipaknya ―,"

"Di bawah hujan. Aku bisa menjadi tempat untuknya berteduh ―,"

"Di bawah hujan. Air matanya bisa kehilangan jejak saat terbawa deras guyuran."

Ujarku bersabda menyamai seorang pendeta.

Lantas, tawa kita berderai bersama-sama setelah selesai menuntaskan beberapa bait puisi yang sempat kau tuliskan di halaman belakang novel picisanku saat jatuh di perpustakaan kampus dengan irama bersahutan.

"Sudah berapa lama ya, Baek?"

"Apanya?"

"Sejak kita memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Sepuluh tahun jika dihitung dari masa kau pergi untuk meraih gelar Master-mu."

Kau pun mengangguk.

Kecanggungan kembali menyergap. Saat pertanyaan darimu, berujung pada kisah lama yang kembali dibuka. Bekasnya memang sudah mengering. Tapi rasa sakitnya masih saja tak bisa ku tahan. Tak ada darah, pun tiada nanah. Tak ada sayatan dalam artian harfiah. Hanya saja, gurat-gurat itu menjadi bekas luka yang sulit untuk disamarkan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek." Kau kembali mengumandangkan lagu yang sama setiap kali kita berjumpa ― baik itu pertemuan sengaja, maupun tidak disengaja.

"Sudah berulang kali kau mengucapkannya, Chan. Apa kau tidak bosan?" ucapku menertawakanmu dengan kekehan palsu.

"Tidak akan pernah. Kalau hal tersebut bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Tidak. Ku mohon jangan pernah kau lemparkan tatapan sendu seolah dirimu lah yang menjadi pembunuhku.

"Sebanyak perkataanmu. Sebanyak itu pula aku memaafkanmu. Percayalah, aku tak menyimpan seujung kuku pun rasa dendam kepadamu."

Kau tersenyum kecut, tapi ku acuhkan.

"Tapi aku merasa kau tak benar-benar memaafkanku."

Gurat penyesalan itu… tidak bisakah kau samarkan satu detik saja?

"Oh, ya? Aku merasa tersinggung dengan tuduhan implisitmu, ngomong-ngomong."

Kau menghirup napas berat, seolah hari ini adalah saat terakhirmu untuk menikmati zat tak berwarna itu.

"Dari caramu menghindariku selama ini. Apa itu masih belum cukup membuktikan kalau kau membenciku?"

Hujan semakin deras. Ujungnya berubah menjadi logam tembaga yang dijatuhkan dari atas langit, kemudian membentur atap toko yang menjadi tempat kita berteduh saat ini.

"Sepertinya kau tak bisa membedakan antara refleksi rasa benci dan enggan, Park Chanyeol."

Kau menoleh. Tatapanmu yang semula lurus, sepenuhnya beralih kepadaku.

"Kalau kau tanya mengapa. Tentu saja aku punya alasan yang kuat untuk melakukannya." Sambungku setelah kedua hazelmu sempat mengunci ruang gerakku selama sepersekian detik.

Di hela nafasmu yang terdengar begitu berat, seakan-akan di dadamu tengah menahan beban berjuta-juta ton. Dan saat itulah, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam metalik berhenti tepat di depan kita. Aku memperhatikan dengan seksama. Menunggu saat-saat pintu mobil itu terbuka seakan ajal yang akan menjemputku telah tiba. Sehingga menyeruaklah sesosok wanita cantik yang tingginya tak jauh berbeda denganku.

Sore menuju petang. Ia membungkus tubuh rapuhnya dengan celana denim sebatas lutut. Dipadu padankan dengan sebuah blouse berwarna nude berbahan sifon. Demi Tuhan, jantungku serasa diremas tangan berurat, hingga membuatnya berpacu tak karuan.

"Maaf sayang, aku telat." Dia tersenyum lembut. Memamerkan lekuk khas bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Kau hanya merespon dengan satu senyuman tipis. Entah sebab merasa tak enak hati padaku, atau kau tak punya alasan yang dengan hujan pun tak ingin kau bagi.

"Yeri rewel. Tidak mau dijemput dari rumah Ibu." Jelasnya padamu.

Getir kembali ku kecap. Memang, tidak sepahit dan segetir tembakau. Tapi ketika dihadapkan pada satu kenyataan yang membawa ingatanku berlari jauh ke belakang, rasa pahit itu langsung berubah mengalahkan empedu.

Kau tahu, Chanyeol. Memaafkan bukan berarti melupakan. Saat kepercayaan yang sepenuhnya ku letakkan di atas telapak tanganmu berubah menjadi butir-butir pasir yang kau campakkan ke lautan, rasa sakitnya bagai debur ombak yang menghantam karang.

Satu hal yang kita tahu pasti. Sekeras apapun kita berusaha, selama apapun kita menunggu, takdir tidak akan memberikan izinnya. Kodrat dengan tegas mengharamkan sepasang Adam untuk bersatu.

Dia, Byun Kyungsoo. Saudara kandungku, gadis mungil yang telah meredupkan cahayaku. Ibu dari anak-anakmu. Lebih tepatnya, takdirmu. Bukan aku. . . Bukan aku . . .Sampai kapanpun, bukan aku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **― END ―**

* * *

 **[A/N] :**

 **Jangan tanya kenapa pendek banget, karena otak saya udah mentok disitu .-.**

 **By the way, kata 'Lokni' sendiri yang saya cantumkan sebagai judul itu artinya Air hujan yang mengenai atap. Yaa saya cocokin aja sama latar suasananya.**

 **Saya nggak tau ini Angst-nya kerasa apa enggak /garuk-garuk pala/ , iseng aja mau bikin yang beginian. Ini spontan sih, Cuma saya ketik dalam waktu satu jam terus langsung publish. Maaf deh kalau berantakan. Aduhh nggak tau deh mau ngomong apa lagi, suka speechless gitu saya. Haha #PLAK**

 **Ditunggu cuap-cuapnya dari readers-nim aja ya. Oke?**

 **With Love,**

 **Byun Min Hwa**


End file.
